Losing Bay
by yello13
Summary: Bay thought they could have a life together. Unfortunately that was her first mistake and if you haven't heard Bay is very good at making mistakes. A/N This ideal came from the 2013 SAB preview when Bay said something along the lines of "I thought that we could have a life together." Read and review please. Slight spoilers. One-shot.


**A/N This ideal came from the 2013 SAB preview when Bay said something along the lines of **_**"I thought that we could have a life together."**_

She was pissed. They had won. Angelo was rich because he had won the case. Mom and Dad had won the case. They had won everything they had worked so hard for. They won. Yet no one was satisfied. Bay wasn't satisfied because she thought this was a new start. She thought this was the beginning of something new. She thought that she would be able to make all the years she missed with Regina _and _Angelo. She had thought, and that was her first mistake.

She wanted the drama to stop. All she wanted was for everything to become back to normal but then again normal was never enough. Normal was too average and, unfortunately Bay didn't like average. She always felt like more, she always strived for more. She wanted a life with her mother, her biological mother, Regina. And despite the fact that he left she wanted Angelo. She desperately wanted her dad and, a life with him.

So yeah she was pissed, she couldn't ignore it just like she couldn't ignore the crowd as Regina walked through the streets quickly and outside the courthouse doors. And for once Regina wouldn't be ignoring her, Regina would listen.

"So what do we do now?"Regina flipped her body around while Bay let out an airy question wanting so desperately for the answer she got back to be positive.

She smiled at her mother. Regina, Angelo and she were all together. They could be a family.

Even though her rational mind told her it wasn't that easily she refused to listen to the voice in her head saying _don't get your hopes up_.

"Bay" She sighed out. The sigh basically told Bay no.

She stepped closer to her mother as she looked sternly in her mother's eyes initiating a challenge. "So that's it?" Her hands began to fling around angrily and she began to wonder _why I let my hopes up._

"Well Bay"

"This really is it isn't" the tears sprang from her eyes. "You just don't want me. Do you?"

"That's not it…" Regina tried not to harm the girl even more than she already had.

"I thought we could have a life together. I mean we won, Angelo, you and me. We can be a family!" She raised her voice for the first time making the crowd stop completely.

"You have a wonderful family you have Kathryn and John and…"

"But I just don't have you." Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she had no way to stop them. It just hurt too much.

"Bay I'm sorry." Regina couldn't think of much to say. She was sorry, she was truly sorry.

"Regina that is not enough. I need you to love me!" Bay screamed making the crowd silent. Everyone was looking at her, looking at her like she was the bad guy and she hated it.

Regina quickly took Bay's arm and escorted her to her car. She opened the door for Bay before she sat down herself in the driver's seat.

"I love you." She said even though her anger threatened to consume her.

"Ha, you really are a bitch you know."

"I am your mother and you won't talk to me like that." Regina raised her voice while forcefully making Bay look at her.

"Some mother you are." She replied sarcastically.

"I've been trying my best."Regina said through clenched teeth.

"You knew. What mother hires a private investigator only to leave her? What mother avoids her own flesh in blood, her daughter all the time? What mother keeps her father away from her? What mother?" She screamed. "I just want you to love me, truly love me. I want you to love me like you should have loved me 16 years ago. I want you to love me like the switch never happened!"

Regina's eyes welled with tears and she tried to keep the tears from dispensing from her eyes yet she failed. _What mother was she?_

"Bay" was all she managed to get out of her mouth as the tears ran down her cheeks against her will. "Bay" she whispered out again. "I love you."

Bay's face showed her disbelief and she herself let out a sigh as she threw back her head angrily against the chair head.

"You know Regina, I thought after the trial things would change. I thought we could live the life we should have. Unfortunately Bay Kennish was never good at thinking things threw and, neither is Bay Vasquez. I guess it's my fault for getting my hopes up anyway." She threw the door open and exited out quickly and easily escaping into the crowd.

Regina didn't have the right to run after her daughter. _What kind of mother was she? _She thought. At the moment she had only one right, the freedom of speech and she let to three words slip out of her mouth as she cried.

"I'm Sorry Bay"

She was sorry because the thing is they both thought they had won. They thought they had succeeded but they hadn't really one anything. Bay had lost.

_**A/N Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
